


Soothing Rain

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel cannot take the influence the Mark of Cain has on Dean. Sometimes crying in solitude is preferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that asked for crying!Cas and Dean coming out to comfort him.
> 
> There are minor references to the Mark of Cain causing Dean to be violent.

Castiel shouldn’t be out in the rain. He didn’t deserve to have the cold downpour soak through his clothes, making them heavy and cling to his skin. He didn’t deserve standing in growing puddles, with the water soaking through the soles of his shoes and into his socks, his toes curling at the feeling. He didn’t deserve to shiver and be cold and lonely. He didn’t deserve to cry and feel miserable for something that Dean did. He should be inside now, sipping the coffee that Dean had hurled against the wall in a fit of rage.

He didn’t wish the rain upon Dean. Castiel of all people knew that he was already burdened enough as it was, but the temptation of dropping him into the nearest lake to cool off was strong. If Castiel still had wings and if he was prone to irrational flares of adolescent temperaments more often he might have done it. Being human (though only partially at the moment) had given him the skill of imagining how it would momentarily soothe his anger to see Dean punished for his misdemeanour.

But today mentally rearing up against Dean didn’t bring him any pleasure, because he knew that it wasn’t just Dean being irrational that caused broken dishes, loud arguments and light bruises.

Castiel had sworn to himself that he would see this through with Dean, no matter what happened, but he allowed himself this moment of weakness. A moment to mourn the quiet and comfortable afternoon, drinking coffee with Dean, just enjoying his company until something (Castiel didn’t even remember what it had been) had caused Dean to lash out. Dean wasn’t one to apologize profusely, but Castiel had seen in his eyes how scared he was, how disgusted at himself.

Rain tickling his nose caused Castiel to sneeze, the sound of it and the rainfall masking footfalls until Dean was standing in front of Castiel. He was holding an umbrella over their heads. Castiel sniffed, rubbing his nose and then his eyes. Dean didn’t say anything, though he did reach out after a while, his palm warm when it cupped Castiel’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to shout at you or break your cup,” he said silently, leaning in to brush his lips against Castiel’s wet ones.

“I know you didn’t. I saw how upset you were. I merely needed a moment,” Castiel replied, sighing against the fingers that traced his lips before he was kissed again.

“You should have had your moment somewhere where it’s dry,” Dean joked, but his voice was weak, slightly shaky. He was still afraid, Castiel knew. He wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling himself close to Dean’s warm body.

“I’m not leaving you. I promise,” Castiel told him and felt the tension in Dean’s body break, giving way to little tremors before he too wrapped his arms around Cas, umbrella discarded. The rain hit them both now, but neither minded all too much at the moment.

“I don’t know… I don’t know if you should stay, Cas. I’m-“ Castiel squeezed him, maybe a bit too tightly, but Dean had become strong enough, durable enough and fierce enough to not feel the strength of an angel the same way he had before. But he still ceased speaking.

“You’re a good man, Dean… I know you feel terrible right now and sometimes I do too, but it’s okay… I want to stay.” Dean didn’t say anything, pressing his face against Castiel’s neck.

“Okay,” he whispered and kissed the skin he could reach. They stood in the rain for a while longer, marvelling at the warmth they still shared.


End file.
